


segala rupa cinta

by NairelRaslain



Series: #NulisRandom2017 [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: seperti ini duniamu; seperti ini bentuk ketidakwarasanmu[#NulisRandom2017]





	segala rupa cinta

**Author's Note:**

> disklaimer: work ini adalah fiksi original milik Nairel Raslain

Kau mencintainya serupa darah-darah yang menetes dari kulit yang lukanya terbuka. Atau kalau tidak begitu maka kau mencintainya seperti ketika kau membuka paksa kulit di bawah leher sampai menyentuh pusar.

Kata orang, kau mencintainya lewat cara yang tidak waras. Siapa yang masih bisa menahan kewarasan di balik tempurung kepala ketika berurusan dengan mencintai seseorang, memangnya?

Lalu, analogi lain yang kaupakai adalah kau mencintainya seperti ketika kau mengambil paksa jantungnya yang bekerja di balik sesusunan tulang rusuk. Kau tersenyum, menyematkan ciuman yang jatuh menyentuh ujung bibirnya sembari memecahkan jantung dalam genggamanmu.

Kau mencintainya dengan segala kewarasan yang tercerabut dari akarnya.


End file.
